Home Sweet Home
'''Home Sweet Home '''is the tenth episode of the second season. Plot One fine day, Bill and Ben want to do something exciting but they don't know what it can be, until Weed suggests to to collect things like Slowcoach so Bill and Ben go to his house to ask him what he collects. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben that he collects odd bits of paper, old boxes with nothing in and leaves which are his favourite, then he suggests that Bill and Ben can put on a show and collect their own leaves, so they go to do that. In next door's garden, Rose is getting cross because Tad has just come out of the pond from a swim and is showering her and her buds with drips, but Tad can't help it. In the flowerpot men's garden, Bill is excited because he has found some leaves, Boo appears from a pile of leaves and Bill shows him one of the leaves he has found. Back in next door's garden, Tad is doing his hopping practice and is making Rose feel sick by hopping around in circles. Rose tells Tad to use the lawn to do his hopping practice, but the lawn hasn't been cut and Tad says that if he doesn't keep up with his hopping, he'll forget how to move around. In the flowerpot men's garden, it is time for Bill and Ben to show each other what they have collected, but when they reveal their leaves, they look exactly the same. Back in next door's garden, Tad is eating a sweet and when he finishes, he throws the wrapper at Rose and that makes her cross again. Tad starts croaking and that makes Rose even more cross, Tad starts to get cross too at Rose and when she tells him to croak somewhere else, he has had enough and decides to move to Bill and Ben's garden, so he packs a bindle and hops to the flowerpot men's garden. When Tad tells Bill and Ben he wants to live in their garden because he is fed up with Rose, they are thrilled because this is going to be exciting. Weed tells Bill and Ben that Tad will need somewhere to sleep, somewhere to swim and somewhere to hop, Tad agrees but he wants to play games first. Bill suggests a game of tag so Tad says Ben is it and the three of them rush off. At the end of the garden, Bill, Ben and Tad are tagging each other when Whoops appears and tells them to keep the noise down as he is trying to work, then he also tells them not to trample the carrots. When Whoops disappears into the compost, Tad suggests a game of catch, so he pulls a carrot out of the vegetable patch and he, Bill and Ben start throwing to each other. When Tad throws the carrot into the sky, it doesn't come back down (because Pry has caught it in her beak). Bill thinks the vegetable garden will the perfect place for Tad's hopping practice and Tad agrees, but Whoops reappears and says hopping isn't allowed in the vegetable garden. Ben thinks Tad will need somewhere to swim so they and Bill set off to search. Tad decides he can swim in the drain but Thistle doesn't think he can, then Tad spots a drip which he thinks he can paddle in. Bill and Ben have an idea, they rush to the end of the garden and fill up a bucket with water, but they don't know that the bucket has a hole in it and all the water is running out, so when Tad jumps into the bucket, there is a clang instead of a splash. Bill and Ben check to see if Tad is all right, and he is, but all really needs is somewhere to sleep. First they try the greenhouse, but that is too noisy (due to Ketchup snoring), then they try the compost heap, but that is too smelly, and after that they try the shed roof, but that is too slippery. Bill and Ben can't think where Tad can sleep, then Tad spots a flowerpot and decides he can sleep in it, so the three of them say goodnight and Bill and Ben head back to their flowerpots. Tad has gone straight to sleep, but he is a bit restless and all he can think about is his own cosy bed back in next door's garden. Tad knocks on Bill and Ben's flowerpots because he can't get to sleep and wants to play a game, but it's the middle of the night and Bill and Ben are too tired to play games, so Tad decides to tell them jokes, but when he finishes telling them the first time, he tells them all again and again and again. After the jokes, Tad decides to have a sing-song, but as he is just beginning, Bill and Ben are fast asleep. Next morning, Tad tells Bill and Ben that he is going back to next door's garden because he misses his pond, his lawn and even Rose and her buds. Bill and Ben don't mind about Tad returning home as they are very tired, so Tad thanks them for everything and hops back to next door's garden. Rose is pleased that Tad has come back and says they will get along if he doesn't croak too much, but before Rose can say more, she notices that Tad is asleep. Back in the flowerpot men's garden, Bill and Ben have learned things that are exciting at first can get very tiring, they have also learned that sometimes people can have too much of a good thing and sometimes it's best to have a good long sleep instead. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Whoops * Pry (cameo) * Thistle * Ketchup (does not speak) * Rose * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen